


What Do You Treasure?

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, avocado cheeseburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: As Taichi and Sora think about their own answers, they each turn to their friends to find out how they would respond before finally asking each other. Written for Taiora Week 2020.(Day 06: Treasure)
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	What Do You Treasure?

_“What do you treasure?”_

Sora arrived home after school one afternoon with that question lingering on her mind. The teacher had posed the question to the class during a discussion about a novel in which the students were assigned to read.

_“Is it an item that has some meaning to you? A place you’ve been? A friend, or a loved one? There is no wrong answer.”_

When she met Piyomon in the living room and asked her, she responded right away.

“It’s you, Sora!” Piyomon leapt into Sora’s arms and nuzzled her beak against her. “Meeting you and becoming partners is the greatest treasure I could ever want.”

“Oh, Piyomon…”

Sora smiled and held her partner tightly, knowing that she felt the same way. 

She thought about calling Taichi to ask how he would respond. She already knew what she would tell him. 

But she also couldn’t help but wonder what her friends would say.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment Taichi arrived home and asked Agumon the same question, he responded without any thought.

“Hamburgers!”

“Hamburgers?” Taichi repeated.

“Can we go get some later?”

“We just had some with Sora and Piyomon the other day!”

“They’re so delicious, I could have them every day!”

Taichi laughed, shaking his head. “You sure never get tired of them.”

He went into his room to set down his school back on his desk chair, and he noticed the picture frame on his desk with his friends and their Digimon partners. Sora was standing next to him, and he remembered that the two of them were laughing together at the time the picture was taken.

He wondered if the answer was that easy to tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Who do you treasure, Yamato?”

Sora with Piyomon sat on Yamato’s couch as she asked him the question. Gabumon sat in front of her, lifting his paw toward her and laughing playfully as she gently waved his paw up and down.

“Are you thinking about sensei’s question, too?” Yamato asked quietly while he tuned his bass guitar.

“Yamato might not tell you,” Gabumon added. “But you could probably make some really good guesses.”

“I’d rather you not.”

“He’ll tell us if he wants to,” Sora replied with a smile. She didn’t want to push Yamato into talking about something he was uncomfortable with.

She saw that Gabumon was eager to talk, but he kept quiet as he beamed at Yamato fiddling with warm up chords. She didn’t have to ask to know that Gabumon and music were his treasures.

Yamato paused his playing and looked as though he had just remembered something. “I was supposed to call Takeru today to help him with something.”

Both Sora and Gabumon both knew that Takeru was another one.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I can’t just choose one pair of shoes!”

Taichi had caught Mimi on her way home as he and Agumon went for a walk.

“So, you treasure your shoes?” Taichi asked.

“My whole closet, actually. I do have a favorite dress and cute boots - oh, and just paired with the right necklace and earrings? Ah! It’s an outfit that I cannot live without!”

“Then, your treasure is something you can wear. Something, not someone.”

Mimi looked at him from the corner of her eyes in suspicion. “Why? Do you treasure someone, Taichi?”

“Well, uh…”

Taichi went red in the face the longer Mimi stared him down. He could tell that she was reading his mind.

“I don’t have to answer that!” he stammered.

“I’m sure you’ll admit it when the moment’s right,” she said with a wink. But then, she let out a giggle that sounded less mischievous. “It’s Palmon for me. And you, and all of my friends. The Digital World, too. It would be hard to deny that for any of us.”

Taichi smiled back. “That’s true.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Peace and quiet.”

Sora smiled with hesitation the moment Jou responded harshly to her question at his front door. “I’m sorry, Jou,” she said. “We must be bothering you.”

“Relax, Jou!” Gomamon added, jumping onto his arms. “Sora never comes here to make any trouble.”

Jou sighed, suddenly looking remorseful. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Sora. I’ve just been stressed.”

“It’s okay. Entrance exams are sure to be stressful.”

“Don’t worry,” Gomamon said with a cheerful smile. “I’ve been here to root for him when he needs it!”

“I’m sure you have been!”

“I should make you some tea! I already have the kettle going for Jou!”

Gomamon jumped off from Jou and disappeared from the door, leaving Jou to chuckle timidly. “Don’t feel like you’re intruding,” Jou told her. “Please, stay for tea. Gomamon will whine if you leave now.”

As Sora sat down at the table with Jou and waited for Gomamon, Jou had decided to answer her question.

“I don’t know where I’d be without Gomamon,” he said. “He truly is my best cheerleader.”

“I see,” replied Sora. “But I imagine ‘peace and quiet’ is still a true answer?”

“Yeah… Taichi and Agumon can test me on that. They showed up earlier and asked me the same question.”

“Oh…” Sora held her hand to her mouth to try to stop herself from laughing. “I’ll be sure to talk to him about it later.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“My treasure?” Koushiro asked Taichi, his eyes transfixed on his computer screen as they both sat in his room.

“You know, something, or someone… that could have a special meaning to you.”

“Well, I think that’s an easy answer for me.” After clicking a few times on his computer mouse, Koushiro pushed himself away from the keyboard on his desk. “Tentomon, for one.”

“Koushiro-han…!” Tentomon replied on the side, and Taichi could swear his face was glowing redder than the shell on his body.

“And… my parents, too.”

Koushiro sat in his chair as though deep in thought.

“That makes sense, Koushiro,” Taichi assured him with a smile.

Koushiro remained quiet, but Taichi heard Tentomon clear his throat loudly and shift himself next to Agumon.

“Just try to stay away from his harddrive,” Tentomon whispered to Agumon. “He almost imploded when I nearly dropped one of it parts as he was building it…”

“Ooh, gotcha!” Agumon whispered back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Patamon… and Yamato, of course!” Takeru replied with a cheerful smile to Sora.

“I figured you would say that,” Sora said, giggling.

“He probably would tell me he’d never talk to me again if I told him.”

“But he would still talk to you again a minute later!” Patamon said chiming in, sitting on top of Takeru’s head.

“You must be really interested in everyone’s answers,” Takeru added.

“It’s nice to know what can make someone’s eyes light up,” replied Sora.

Patamon made a squeak, and Sora noticed that Takeru had been looking above her for a few moments.

“Has anyone asked what it is that you treasure, Sora?”

“Not yet.”

At that moment, Sora realized where Takeru and Patamon had been staring, and Sora moved her hand up to her hair, lightly running her fingers through her locks.

“Think _he’ll_ figure it out?”

Sora laughed. “I’m sure he will.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“My stupid, adorable _Onii-chan_ , of course.”

“Staaahhp,” Taichi said, pushing Hikari away from trying to pinch his cheeks. He had returned home, where she sat in the living room with Tailmon.

“This one, too.” Once Hikari stopped, she picked up Tailmon and nuzzled the top of her head.

“Is it really that easy?” Taichi asked. “Everyone responded with answers that seemed to roll off of their tongues.”

“It’s not too hard to figure out, Taichi. Even if you are afraid to say it out loud, the answer just comes to you.”

Taichi grimaced. “I didn’t say anything about being afraid.”

The doorbell rang. Hikari looked at Tailmon, and Taichi looked toward Agumon. They weren’t expecting any guests, and their parents weren’t going to arrive home until later.

Sora was at the door when Taichi answered, with Piyomon standing at her side.

“Hey, Sora,” Taichi said, finding himself happy to see her. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, well…” Sora had met eyes with him, but suddenly looked to the side with a shy smile. “I’ve been going around asking everyone a question, and I think it’s your turn.”

Taichi was taken aback. He had returned home after getting hungry, but he had planned to call Sora right after he had dinner.

He wondered if it was the same question he had been asking all afternoon. He watched her bring her hand to her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear, and then, he noticed it; a red shiny gem clipped in her hair on the side.

It was the hair clip he had given her for her birthday one year. He didn’t realize that she would keep it for so long.

He realized that that must have been something she treasured, just like how…

“I treasure you, Sora,” he said aloud. Somehow, his realization at that moment urged him to say it, and it seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

With a nervous laugh, she turned to face him again with a wider smile.

“I treasure you, too, Taichi,” she replied.

Even with the sizzle on his cheeks, he couldn’t have been happier. 

They stood face to face, suddenly laughing at each other. He knew that she had been nervous to say it, too, but he found relief knowing that saying it aloud wasn’t as hard as either of them thought, after all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Bonus** :_

Taiora brought their Digimon to a burger place and Taichi ordered the avocado cheeseburger that Mimi had told him about earlier. Mimi found out later and got upset that they went without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and giving me love! I love Taiora but I also love bringing in the rest of the gang. :D
> 
> The next will be the last and will also be the longest. Til tomorrow! <3


End file.
